bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shunkō (Seireitou)
( ), | number = | used by = }} Shunkō (瞬閧, "Flash War Cry") is an advanced technique that is built upon the principles of , bordering on a considerable mastery of the first realm, . It is for that reason that it is considered a hybrid between the two disciplines.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, page 16 Though its exact origins are unknown, it was a mutual conclusion reached by both and , two elite Hakuda practitioners within , during their individual training independent of one another. However, it has been shown to be employed even among the ranks of the and . Overview Within the first realm of Hakuda, known as , the goal for a martial artist is to invoke their and learn to harness it in the pursuit of unifying their mind, body, and . As Ki is the driving force which determines the flow of all things, especially that of energy itself, it is a control of Ki's behavior that allows a martial artist to determine the form that energy will take for them. When they have reached a certain level of proficiency in Kiai, they can extend their Ki beyond just their own bodies, allowing them to interact with the Ki of an opponent or even the Ki from their surroundings. In the case of the latter, some Hakudaka at the Kiai level manage to strengthen their own reserves of spiritual power by using their own Ki to harmonize with the Ki of living entities such as plants and animals, essentially borrowing energy from them. However, for the Shunkō, a Hakuda requires a far more potent and more readily available source of energy to produce such a significant change. It is here that comes into play. The core concept behind Kidō is that is drawn in by the will of the user who uses their own as a bonding agent to coalesce the reishi into a mass of energy which is then turned into a specific spell by the desires of the spellcastor. It is here where Kidō gets its name, for the idea behind the discipline is to use one's own power to provide direction to the fractured spirits around them that exist as reishi, or more specifically, the "path of the spirits" or "way of the spirits". By applying this same principle from Kidō into Hakuda, the Shunkō can be created. Instead of using their reiryoku to bond the reishi, a Hakudaka uses their Ki to pull the reishi together, coalescing it into the mass of neutral energy which is then directed into their bodies; a feat that only someone with a considerable degree of can withstand without consequence. Because it demands tremendous mastery over the first realm of Hakuda, the Shunkō is considered by to be the highest level of Hakuda,Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 15 when in reality, this is only partially true for the Shunkō can only be considered a height of Kiai mastery. This is due to the fact that Hakuda beyond the realm of Kiai is relatively unknown within the . Based upon what has been observed, the flow of energy in Shunkō seems to revolve around the arms and legs of its wielder. The worn by the has no back or sleeves because the fabric will rip apart when the user's back and arms are filled with Kidō. However, it appears that some Hakudaka can direct the energy differently, leading to a completely of the Shunkō, while others can direct the flow of energy into a completely. As the Kidō energy is driven into the user, because the driving force behind its behavior is no longer the world's own natural Ki but the Hakudaka's individual Ki, the energy flows within and around the body in a manner that reflects the heart of its wielder. Given that the energy originates from nature, the heart of its holder influences the energy in such a way that it manifests as an elemental force of nature; such as the wind which flows all around and lightning which bursts forth from the heavens. As such, Shunkō can embody elements such as wind and lightning.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 15 Every strike made by the martial artist is accompanied by the power manifested by the Shunkō, such as bursts of intense energy in the form of lightning or roaring waves of heat that appear as flames. The Kidō energy follows the Ki of the Hakudaka, as the two are no longer separate entities but one and the same; a source of energy no different than their own reiryoku. It is for this reason that, while theoretically, a master of Shunkō should be able to utilize multiple elements, the power personified by the Shunkō is often an element which best reflects the personality and characteristics of the martial artist. Similarly, now that the Kidō energy and reiryoku exist as a single entity within the Hakudaka, their adopts the change as well. As the technique is further perfected, the shape and consistency by which the Shunkō manifests can be altered by its wielder to better suit their fighting style, which leads to transforming the Shunkō into different battle techniques that fit the needs of the martial artist. For instance, perfected her Shunkō to the extent that her spiritual pressure not only manifested forth as the element of wind but also began swirling around her like a cyclone so as to invoke a self-sustaining whirlwind of spiritual pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 15 refined her own lightning Shunkō to an extent that her aura and spiritual pressure manifested with the visage of the thunder god Raijin of mythology surrounding her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 17 The more that Shunkō is perfected and refined, the closer it appears to personify the will and desire of its wielder, due to its Kidō origins. However, this can be considered a double-edged sword that poses a danger to certain individuals, especially those that possess animalistic lineages. Shunkō amplifies the inner nature of the martial artist through the Kidō energy being unified with their reiryoku. As such, for those that belong to bestial ancestry, the characteristics associated with their lineage can also be brought out along with their inner nature through the Shunkō. In the case of , she is capable of further evolving her her Shunkō state to such an extent that it invokes her Nekomata side, causing her to adopt cat-like features such as a black tail and lightning-forged cat ears. While in this state, her reiatsu also reflects the fickle nature of cats, directly responding to her change in mood as it shifts drastically almost forty-eight times per second.Bleach manga; Chapter 663, pages 9-11 She also appears to act in a rather provocative manner, and lacks a considerable degree of human consciousness, which is perhaps one of the reasons why she despises the form and rarely will ever utilize it. According to , it is possible for someone without any sort of animalistic lineage to also produce similar effects with Shunkō by invoking , allowing them to alter their own Ki to behave like that of another creature or entity, which can result in their Shunkō transforming to reflect this change. Shunko Passive.png|Shunkō passively being maintained. Shunko Released.png|The full elemental force of Shunkō unleashed. Shunko Wind God.png|Shunkō, personifying wind, manifesting as cyclones. Shunko Thunder God.png|Shunkō being shaped to resemble the thunder god, Raijin. Shunko Cat.png| channeling her Nekomata blood with the Shunkō. Applications (無窮 瞬閧, "Tireless Flash War Cry"): The "completed form" (完全体, kanzentai) of Shunkō... References Behind the Scenes This article was written as a form of the author's own interpretation of .